


The Other One

by martinskki



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Disney Channel, F/M, girl meets world - Freeform, gmw, lucaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinskki/pseuds/martinskki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas and Riley have called it quits, leaving Lucas with mixed emotions. Who helps him deal with them? No other than Maya Hart, his sarcastic partner in crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this has been done before but I think this is such a cute situation and yeah! hope ya enjoy.

She wasn’t sure when the feelings started. Maybe it was the day she went up to him on the subway, and saw the way his face lit up as soon as she started talking. Maybe it was that time in seventh grade he elected her his secretary of state. Maybe it was at the eighth grade graduation, where he hugged her for time first. She could still feel the warmth of his head buried into her neck, and the tingle on her scalp as he played with her hair. Maybe, it was just yesterday, when she heard of Riley and Lucas’s split, and caught herself feeling relieved rather than sorry for her best friend. Or maybe, it was right now, as she watched him sulk against his locker at the end of the freshman hall. 

She sighed, a long, confusing sigh while she stared at him from afar. His shoulders were slumped, not flexed like they normally were. Maya noticed this first because, frankly, it was hard not to notice how fit he was. He fiddled with loose pages of his notebook and stared at the ground, as if he was searching for something. An answer, maybe. Not able to take the pitiful look on his cute face anymore, Maya swam against the current of students walking toward her to go talk to him. 

“Hey, Ranger.” She called him by his nickname, though her tone was calming instead of mocking. 

Lucas lifted his head when she spoke, as if he hadn’t noticed her walk up. “Hi, Maya.”

Maya took a step back, beginning their little game with her sarcastic tone. “No “other one”? What’s gotten into you, Friar?” 

He let out a small puff of air, a pathetic excuse of a laugh. “Not really feeling it today, I guess.”

Maya leaned against the cold metal beside him, crossing her arms in front of her signature yellow jacket. “Bummed about Riley?” 

Lucas’s eyes shifted back to the floor, like he was seeking an answer again. “I guess. I feel guilty about something else though, and I can’t figure out what it is.” His brows involuntarily furrowed as he talked. 

“Healing takes time, Huckleberry. It’s normal to be sad for a while. You’re human.” She wasn’t sure why, but, almost as an instinct, Maya grabbed Lucas’s free hand and gave it a small squeeze as she reassured him. It was strange, and she wished she could take it back, but it was already done, and he had already squeezed back. 

He turned to face her, forcing her to fight her blushing cheeks and shocked expression. “Thanks, Other One.” His green eyes found the soft blue of hers, and he was lost in them before he could blink. 

Maya was normally good with uncomfortable situations, but this kind was unprecedented. Out of sheer nervousness, which she almost never felt, she resorted to their “little game”, something she would never not be good at. 

“No problem, Bucky Mc-Boing-Boing.” She stood on her tiptoes to close the height gap between them. “A-HUR-” Her taunting was interrupted by his lips clumsily crashing into hers. First they just stayed like that, but soon it turned into a slow, deep, bewildering kiss. 

“Wow.” Was all Maya could utter, the only word she could bring her lips to form. 

Lucas fluttered his eyes open at the sound of her voice. “I don’t think I felt guilty about Riley. I think...” He paused to collect his thoughts and lick his lips, driving the blonde in front of him insane. “I think I was worried that you’d hate me. Like, really hate me, not just pretend hate me for this little “thing” we do. And, that is something...I’d never get over.”

She barely let him finish his last word before she lengthened her neck to kiss him again. It was ten times better than the first time, which seemed impossible.

Through heavy breaths, Maya spoke. “Does that ease your worries?” 

“A little. But I’m gonna need a LOT of reassurance.” Lucas scooped down to peck her mouth once more. “Like,” He kissed her. “A lot.” He kissed her twice. She made sure to keep tally for her journal entry later.

When their kisses finally turned into fits of giggles and she rested her head against his broad shoulder (now flexed, she noticed), the hallway had cleared, as well as her foggy mind, and it came to her attention what had just happened.

“Well, shit.” Maya cursed out loud. This was gonna be one heck of thing to explain to her best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty short, and kinda ended on a cliff hanger, so let me know if you want a part two??


End file.
